The document US-2011/0175672 describes an electromagnetic absorbent comprising a set of metal elements disposed on a semiconductor substrate. An electrical command is used to modulate the conductivity of the semiconductor substrate, which makes it possible to adjust the electromagnetic absorption band of the absorbent.
One drawback of the electromagnetic absorbent described in this document is that it requires the use of an electrical command, which complicates its manufacture and use.
There therefore exists a need for an electromagnetic absorbent that is simpler to manufacture and use and which can be used on conformed surfaces without losing its properties. The present invention aims to improve the situation.